The principal objective is to demonstrate clinically a commercially viable, adaptive optics high resolution fundus camera that is easy to use, i.e. consistent with the operation of current fundus cameras, has a field of view that is typical of current fundus cameras (30 degrees or more), has a factor of five to ten improvement in resolution as compared to existing clinical instruments, and will be priced in the range of today's clinical devices. The specific aims are to quantitate the contribution of low- and high-order aberrations in a sample of subjects with no known ocular or systemic disease; to model the effects of these measured aberrations by demonstrating the loss of spatial resolution in a fundus image due to each individual's ocular aberrations; and to design and demonstrate the performance of an aberrometer and close-loop operation of a low-cost adaptive optics system that will measure aberrations and correct for the low order terms. Researchers have sought to gain greater insight into the mechanisms of the retina and the optic disc at high spatial resolutions that would enable the visualization of structures (4 to 8 micrometers) such as capillaries and nerve fiber bundles. Major sources of retinal image quality degradation are aberrations within the human eye. The presence of these ocular aberrations, many of them random and non deterministic, limits the achievable resolution and the contrast of small image details due to diffraction effects. To overcome these fundamental limitations, researchers have been applying adaptive optics techniques to correct for the aberrations. Today, deformable mirror based adaptive optics devices have been developed to overcome the limitations of standard fundus cameras, but at prices in excess of $500,000. The device proposed by Vision Quest addresses some of the same goals as the above research grade adaptive optics instruments but does so in a manner which will ultimately be better suited for clinical use because of its similarity to current retinal photographic techniques and its lower cost technology. Our proposed device avoids the high costs, complexity and limited FOV by adopting unique and notable less expensive wave front measurement and aberration correction techniques. Vision Quest will integrate the goal of demonstrating an advanced imaging technology with that of providing an effective and low cost diagnostic tool to the healthcare system. Retinal imaging for the purposes of diagnosis of retinal diseases, or for monitoring the treatment and/or progression of retinal diseases is standard of care. Greatly improved images of the retina, especially at costs that are comparable to current fundus cameras, would have a significant impact on the early detection and care of individuals with any of the three major eye diseases, i.e. age-related macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, or glaucoma. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]